Mario Party: Music Extravaganza!
by Matt1251
Summary: The Mario gang come together, and believe it or not, they sing for you guys! I am accepting song requests, and will try to carry them out. Nevertheless, enjoy the hilarity!
1. Track 1: Viva la Vida

Hello! I've decided to take an idea of a Mario Musical from someone (can't remember the name) that posted recently! If you see his/her story, give it some credit! Now, as always, enjoy! I will be taking song requests in PM and also in reviews!

Track 1: Viva La Vida (Coldplay)

Bowser walks away from the debris of his, once again, destroyed castle. Cannons start firing in rhythm as Viva La Vida starts playing.

Bowser: I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now, in the morning I sleep, alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

Instrumental (4 measures)

Bowser: I used to roll, the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes (Clenches his fist)

Listen to the crowds, they sing,

"Now the old king is dead, long live the king!" (Looks at the stars)

One minute I held, the key

Next, the walls were closed on me

As I discovered that my castle stands (motions to his castle)

Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand (Bells start tolling in rhythm)

I hear Jerusalem bells, a-ringing

Roman Calvary choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword, my shield

My missionaries in a foreign field (Minions rush by his side)

For some reason, I can't explain

Once you go, there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world.

* * *

Instrumental (4 measures)

* * *

Bowser picks up the door of his castle.

* * *

Bowser: It was the wicked and wild wind (Throws it down)

Blew down the doors, to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums (Drums start playing in rhythm)

People couldn't believe, what I'd become

* * *

Bowser is now in Toad Town, and steals a ceramic plate from someone.

* * *

Bowser: Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate (Smashes the plate)

I'm just a puppet on a lonely string (Sits down)

Oh, who would ever want to be king?

* * *

The minions are now singing the accompaniment.

* * *

All: I hear Jerusalem bells, a-ringing

Roman Calvary choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword, my shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason, I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world.

* * *

Instrumental (3 measures)

* * *

All: Oh oh oh oh oh, oh

Oh oh oh oh oh, oh

Oh oh oh oh oh, oh

Oh oh oh oh oh, oh

* * *

Minions keep singing, while Bowser sings the chorus.

* * *

Bowser: I hear Jerusalem bells, a-ringing

Roman Calvary choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword, my shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word,

And that was when I ruled the world.

Bowser and co. walk away, as the music fades.

* * *

That's it, guys! PM me or review on what I should do next!


	2. Track 2: Knight of the Wind

Mario is looking at Bowser's Castle, with a sword in his hand. Crush 40's Knight of the Wind starts playing. Luigi sings the accompaniment.

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Hey all (hey all)

Welcome to the greatest storm

I know (I know)

You have waited much too long

And I (and I)

I will be your shining star

I'm here (I'm here)

Here to conquer near and far!

Like a sword, I'm drawn

Into the heat of day

Like a knight, I'll fight

Until the fight is won

In the reign, I slay

Each and every, each and every

Each and every one

Till this war is won

And I live to rule

By the sword

Slashing through the every inch of the power

The power in you

As I sit and I stand

By the table I command

My kingdom

I'm the knight of the wind

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Hey all (hey all)

Welcome to the end it's near

I know (I know)

I will bring you pain and fear

From the ground to the sky

Faced with you and I

In a flash, I'm gone

Holding your crown high

In the reign, I slay

Each and every, each and every

Each and every one

Till this war is won

And I live to rule

By the sword

Slashing through the every inch of the power

The power in you

As I sit, as I stand

By the table I command

My kingdom

I'm the knight of the wind

The knight of the wind...

I'm the knight of the...

My castle is a massive force

A stronghold of power

My armour stays unbreakable

In battle every hour...

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Wo-oa-oahh!

Like a sword, I'm drawn

Into the heat of day

Like a knight, I'll fight

Until the fight is won

In the reign, I slay

Each and every, each and every

Each and every one

Till this war is won

* * *

Mario kneels down.

* * *

And I live to rule

By the sword

Slashing through the every inch of the power

The power in you

As I sit and I stand

By the table I command

My kingdom

I'm the knight of the wind

The knight of the wind!

Wind gusts blow as the music fades.


	3. Track 3: No Boundaries

Track 3: No Boundaries

Seriously, picking a song for Toad and Toadette to sing was a VERY tough decision. I was tempted to go with One Direction's "Story of my Life" or Train's "Hey, Soul Sister", but Adam Lambert won out! Note: I changed the words a bit, and added punctuation for emphasis.

Toad walks up to an empty Star Battle arena. He sits down and grabs the microphone. Adam Lambert's "No Boundaries" starts playing.

Toad: Seconds, hours, so many days

You know what you want, but how long can you wait?

Every moment lasts forever

When you feel you've lost your way

And what if, my chances, were already gone?

I started, believing, that I could be wrong

But you gave me one good reason

To fight and never walk away

So here I am still holding on!

With every step you climb another mountain

With every breath it's harder to believe

You make it through the pain,

Weather the hurricanes,

To get to that one thing

Just when you think the road is going no where

Just when you almost gave up on your dreams

You take me by the hand and show me that you can

There are no boundaries...

There are no boundaries...

* * *

Toadette comes out from behind the curtain, and starts to sing the next verse. Toad drops out.

* * *

Toadette: I fought to, the limit, to stand on the edge

What if, today is, as good as it gets?

Don't know where the future's heading

But nothing's gonna bring me down

Toad: Jumped every bridge, I've run every line! (Voice intensifies)

I risk being safe

I always knew why

I always knew why...

So here I am, still holding on!

Both: With every step you climb another mountain

With every breath it's harder to believe

You make it through the pain

Weather the hurricanes

To get to that one thing

When you think the road is going no where

Just when you almost gave up on your dreams

You take me by the hand and show me that you can

* * *

As the bridge comes, Toadette hands Toad the microphone.

* * *

Toad: You can go higher

You can go deeper

There are no boundaries

Above and beneath you

Break every rule 'cause there's

Nothing between you and your dreams! (Music quiets)

With every step, you climb another mountain

Every breath it's harder to believe

You make it through the pain,

Weather the hurricanes,

To get to that one thing (Music intensifies again)

Just when you think the road is going no where

Just when you almost gave up everything

You take me by the hand

And show me that you can

'Cause there are no boundaries... (There are no boundaries)

There are no boundaries...

Yeah, there are no boundaries.

* * *

They walk away, arms around each other, as the music fades.

PM me to vote for the next song! R+R!


	4. Track 4: Sail

**Author's Note: Wow, you guys must hate me. Sorry for leaving y guys hanging.**

Track 4: Sail

A Koopa is on the steps of Bowser's Castle, lamenting about the hardships he's faced. Awolnation's Sail starts playing. A long intro is required before Koopa sings the first word.

Intro (8 measures)

Koopa: Sail!

Instrumental (8 measures)

This is how I show my love

I made it in my mind because

I blame it on my A.D.D. baby (Paces the steps)

This is how an angel dies

I blame it on my own sick pride

Blame it on my A.D.D. baby (Walks away, towards Toad Town)

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Maybe I should cry for help

Maybe I should kill myself (myself)

Blame it on my A.D.D. baby

Maybe I'm a different breed

Maybe I'm not listening

So blame it on my A.D.D. baby

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

(Koopa takes out a recorder and starts playing to the music, while Goombas sing the la's)

Goombas: La la la la la

La la la la la oh!

La la la la la,

La la la la la oh!

La la la la la,

La la la la la,

(Koopa gets on a boat, and starts sailing away)

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

Sail!

(Goombas sing 'Sail with me into the dark', Koopa sings everything else)

Sail with me into the dark

Sail!

Sail with me into the dark

Sail!

Sail with me into the dark

Sail!

Sail with me, sail with me

Sail!

As the music fades, Koopa sails away, humming the tune.


	5. Track 5: Kill the Boy

Track 5: Kill the Boy

Okay, this is, by far, the funniest song for Peach ever! I listened to this, and I just laughed, thinking that Peach was going to sing that.

Peach is sitting on the castle balcony, with a pistol in her hand.

Peach: I walk around with a bullet on my tongue,

Killer written on my face

I know that when he finds out what I've done,

It's gonna take his life away. (Paces the balcony)

And his heart will break and once the pain will stop the beating,

Skin will turn as cold as ice. (Shivers)

When his lungs collapse enough will there be no more breathing?

I will gently close his eyes.

It's gonna kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy, tonight

Alright _[x3]_

I walk around with murder in my eyes

I'm gonna turn my baby blue

I practiced in the mirror hundred times

But still can't bring myself to shoot (throws the pistol down)

See his heart will break and once the pain will stop the beating

Skin will turn as cold as ice (picks it back up)

When his lungs collapse enough will there be no more breathing?

I will gently close his eyes

It's gonna kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy, tonight

Alright _[x3]_

I'm in the kitchen when he gets back home,

I hide the knife behind my back.

My hands are shaking when he smiles at me,

The only way he can react

See his heart will break and once the pain will stop the beating

Skin will turn as cold as ice

When his lungs collapse enough will there be no more breathing?

I will gently close his eyes

It's gonna kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy, tonight

Alright _[x3]_

Kill the boy _[x2]_

It's gonna kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy.

I'm a kill, kill the boy, tonight

Alright _[x3] _

It's gonna kill, kill the boy

Kill, kill the boy tonight,

Tonight,

tonight.

Alright... (Fires the pistol into the sky)

* * *

Peach walks into the house, and chatter can be heard as the music fades.


	6. Track 6: I Turn to You

Track Six: I Turn to you

I thought this would be a good track for Toad and Toadette, to be honest. Got to give you guys what you want though! Besides, I already have another song planned for them.

Bowser Jr. comes out of his playroom, and walks toward the throne room. "I Turn to You" by All-4-One starts.

Bowser Jr.: When I'm lost in the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way

And when I'm scared

And losing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around

And when I'm down you're there

Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you

Bowser Jr. walks into the room. His father looks at him for a second, then starts to sing as well.

Bowser: When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
That gets me through the night

Rain starts pouring down, as they keep singing.

Both: For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you

For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on through anything  
For that one who I can run to...

For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me cold and frozen  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you

I turn to you...

* * *

Bowser stands up, and puts his arm on Junior's shoulder.

"Don't worry, son. We'll get him. We'll get him eventually." Their outline remains as the music fades.


	7. Track 7: Chasing Cars

Track Seven: Chasing Cars

I just couldn't resist this. It's perfect for the situation.

* * *

Toad walks down the highway, cars driving by. He waves to some, but then stops, turns away, and looks at the stars as he keeps walking. "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol starts.

Intro (8 measures)

Toad: We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

Instrumental (3 measures)

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

* * *

He reaches a hill and lays down, the grass in his face.

* * *

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me, and

Just forget the world?

* * *

The camera cuts to Toadette seeing a shadow in the distance as she drives on the same road. She stops, gets out of the car, and walks towards the shadow, sure of who it is.

* * *

Toadette: I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Instrumental (3 measures)

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

Toad: If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me, and

Just forget the world?

Both: Forget what we're told

Before we get too cold

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life

* * *

They meet, and Toad sits down, looking at the cars speeding by.

* * *

Toad: Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads

Instrumental (3 measures)

I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own

* * *

Toadette blushes a little, but Toad doesn't see.

* * *

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me, and

Just forget the world?

Both: Forget what we're told

Before we get too cold,

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life

Toad: All that I am,

All that I ever was,

Is here in your perfect eyes,

They're all I can see

* * *

Toadette blushes again, and this time, he notices. He takes her in his hands, and spins her around.

* * *

I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never

Change for us at all

* * *

They lay down, still holding hands. The music quiets dramatically.

* * *

If I lay here,

If I just lay here,

Would you lie with me, and

Just forget the world?

* * *

The music ends.

* * *

"So, will you?"

"Yes. Yes, I will!"

* * *

They kiss under the stars, as the video fades to black.


	8. Track 8: Cult of Personality

Wow, I haven't updated this is a long time. Sorry, guys.

Track 8: Cult of Personality (Requested by Manny Edwards)

Mario is standing outside, in a song battle with Luigi.

"Let's do this." he says to him. Luigi nods, and they both start.

Look in my eyes, what do you see?

Cult of personality

I know your anger, I know your dreams

I've been everything you want to be

I'm the cult of personality

Like Mussolini and Kennedy

I'm the cult of personality

Cult of personality

Cult of personality

They are quiet after this for a few seconds, then start back up again.

Neon lights, Nobel Prize

When a mirror speaks, the reflection lies

You won't have to follow me

Only you can set me free

I sell the things you need to be

I'm the smiling face on your TV

I'm the cult of personality

Luigi likes the rhyming, and he accents the last word of every line because of this.

I exploit you, still you love me

I told you one and one make three

I'm the cult of personality

Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi

I'm the cult of personality

Cult of personality

Cult of personality

The brothers stop. They both shake hands with one another.

"Wanna call that a tie?"

"Sure." The camera zooms out on this dialogue, as the video fades.


End file.
